


Lumpy Meets Tigger

by Sideshow_Raquaelle



Category: Happy Tree Friends, Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Lumpy from Happy Tree Friends Sneezes, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle
Summary: While out taking a walk in the forest, Lumpy has an encounter with an certain Slender orange tiger, who he becomes good friends with. Sneezing involved.





	Lumpy Meets Tigger

It was a lovely Summer afternoon and Lumpy was have a walk in the forest and minding his own business. He didn't have to go to work, and he didn't have anything important to do today, so he decided to just go for a walk and get some fresh air.

Suddenly Lumpy came to a halt because he heard something that he had never heard before and it sounded like purring. Lumpy gulped with fright as he neverously looked about where the purring was coming from. Suddenly Lumpy fell onto his back on the ground and he found himself looking at the white upper face of a Slender orange tiger with black stripes, pink nose, beady black eyes and four whiskers.

"Hello. I'm Tigger," the Slender orange tiger said to Lumpy.

"You scared me," said Lumpy.

"Yeah. Sure I did. Hoo Hoo Hoo. Everyone's scared of Tiggers. Err . . . Who are you?" asked Tigger.

"I'm Lumpy," said Lumpy.

"Oh, Lumpy. Hoo Hoo Hoo. Sure, err . . . what's a Lumpy?" asked Tigger.

"That's just my name and you're sitting on one," said Lumpy.

"I am? Oh err, glad to meet ya. Name's Tigger. T, I, double G, R. That spells Tigger and I must admit I have never met a light blue moose with mismatched antlers like you before, Lumpy," said Tigger as he shook Lumpy by the hand as he helped him up.

"But what is a Tigger?" asked Lumpy.

"Well. Let me tell you what a Tigger is," Tigger said to Lumpy as he put an arm around Lumpy and took him to a nearest tree stump and made him sit down on it and then Tigger started to sing.

 

_The wonderful thing about Tiggers_

_Is Tiggers are wonderful things_

_Their tops are made out of rubber_

_Their bottoms are made out of springs_

_They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy_

_Fun, fun, fun, fun, FUN!_

_But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers_

_Is I'm the only one_

_The wonderful thing about Tiggers_

_Is Tiggers are wonderful chaps_

_They're loaded with vim and with vigor_

_They love to leap in your laps_

_They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy pouncy_

_Fun, fun, fun, fun, FUN_

_But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers_

_Is I'm the only one._

_Tiggers are wonderful fellahs_

_Tiggers are awfully sweet_

_Everyone else is jealous,_

_And that's why I repeat_

_The wonderful thing about Tiggers_

_Are Tiggers are wonderful things_

_Their tops are made out of rubber_

_Their bottoms are made out of springs_

_They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy_

_Fun, fun, fun, fun, FUN!_

_But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers_

_Is I'm the only one._

_Yes, I'm the only one._

 

Once Tigger had finished singing, he turned back to Lumpy.

"Well, what do you think of that, Lumpy?" Tigger asked him.

"Quite amazing," said Lumpy.

A few seconds afterward, Tigger noticed that his new friend's nose was twitching, and he raised an eyebrow. Tigger knew exactly what was going on with Lumpy, and he could tell that he needed to sneeze.

Lumpy turned away from Tigger and he tilted his neck as far back as possible, nose twitching and nostrils flaring uncontrollably, before

it finally happened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he released a huge, loud sneeze and Tigger could only look on in shock.

"Ugh..." Lumpy sniffled and rubbed his nostrils on his forefinger. He continued rubbing his nose as he looked back at Tigger, "Sorry about that."

"That's okay, Lumpy. I must admit you are quite the most sneezy moose I have ever met and made friends with," said Tigger.

Lumpy smiled at this.

"And you are quite the most boucy Tigger I have ever met and made friends with," said Lumpy.

"Well, I must be going now. I hope I get to see you again tomorrow Lumpy. TTFE, Ta-ta for now," said Tigger and with these words Tigger bounced away, leaving Lumpy alone, still sitting on the tree stump.

Lumpy got up from the tree stump and headed for home back to his trailer, smiling as he thought about his new friend.

**THE END**


End file.
